Ratchet and Clank: The Hypno Zapper
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: I'm taking a detour away from the Anime world and expand to the Video Game dimension. I'm not too sure how old Ratchet is, but he has to be at least over 18, otherwise Slim Cognito wouldn't have given Ratchet his Weapon upgrades. Ratchet and Clank is PG, so as a warning, I've decided to take it up a notch or two. And remember, each Planet has a separate time zone.


Ratchet: Age 19  
Clank: Age 3  
Angela Cross: Age 21  
Sasha Phyronix: Age 21

-One month after Yusei had obtained the Hypno Zapper-

On the very top of the Tops apartment, which now belonged to Crow and Leo, we find the 'King of Turbo Duels', better known as Yusei Fudo standing at the edge of the balcony, holding the Hypno Zapper in his left hand, while the Head of the Crimson Dragon on Yusei's right arm began to glow.

As Yusei's Mark of the Crimson Dragon began to grow stronger, we notice that Akiza, is standing on his left side, holding the scroll, which is now tied up with a white coloured ribbon, and Luna is standing on his right side; holding the clear casing with the red disc inside, as the Foot of the Crimson Dragon began to glow on Akiza's arm and the Hand of the Crimson Dragon began to glow on Luna's arm.

"Are you sure you wish to use the power of the Crimson Dragon to send the Hypno Zapper to another dimension, Master?" Akiza asked Yusei in a curious tone, before she told him. "Once you do this, you may never be able to get it back again."

"Mistress Akiza is right." Luna said, before she asked. "Forgive my ignorance, Master. But how do you know if the Crimson Dragon has the power to leave our world and enter a new world?"

"Very sure, because my life is perfect the way it is. I have my career as head researcher of New Domino City, my faithful Deck, which has won me many Duels and I know will continue to do so and I also have the both of you and your sisters. While I no longer have any use for the Hypno Zapper. I know there are other heroes, like me who will benefit from having the Hypno Zapper in their lives. And I believe The Crimson Dragon because it has unforetold and unbelievable power within itself that I bet even Rex Goodwin didn't know about." Yusei replied, before he told the pair with a smile. "And if the Crimson Dragon was able to send me back in time to Duel alongside Yugi Muto and Jaden Yuki, then I have faith that it can also find a way to break though our universe and find someone to become the new owner of the Hypno Zapper."

"As you wish, Master. We will support your decision." Akiza replied in a loving tone, while Luna nodded her head, showing her agreement and loyalty to Yusei.

Yusei smiled back at Akiza and Luna, before he turned his attention back to summoning the Crimson Dragon.

Yusei then raised his right arm and called out in a strong voice. "Crimson Dragon. Lend me your power and appear before me!"

After Yusei had finished his plea, the Head of the Dragon on Yusei's arm started to fade, before it vanished completely, followed by Akiza's Mark of the Dragon's Hand and Luna's Mark of the Dragon Foot and wherever they were, Crow's Mark of the Dragon's Tail, Jack's Mark of the Dragon's Wings and Leo's Mark of the Dragon's Heart had obviously vanished, as the completed seal of the Crimson Dragon had appeared on Yusei's back and was glowing quite strongly.

It was then the sky around Tops turned a light shade of crimson and appearing from out of the clouds, the Crimson Dragon slowly descended from the sky and appeared before Yusei.

"Thank-you for listening to my call." Yusei said politely, as he bowed his head to show his respect, before he raised his head up and said. "Crimson Dragon, through your power I know you were able to unite me and my fellow signers to save New Domino City from the forces of darkness that wished to destroy it and I know you are capable to break through my timeline and travel back to the past. But I must know, are you able to break through our dimension and enter another one?"

The Crimson Dragon nodded it's head, in which Yusei then replied, as he placed the Hypno Zapper before his feet and took several steps back, followed by Akiza and Luna, mimicking Yusei's actions. "Very well then. Crimson Dragon, I have a request. With your power please send these three items outside of our world and give them to someone worthy to be called a hero."

The Crimson Dragon nodded it's head again and with that, the Crimson Dragon scooped up the Hypno Zapper, scroll and the disc with it's left claw and absorbed the items into it's claw, before it lifted it's head up and let out a loud roar, which caused a rip in space-time to open up above the Crimson Dragon.

The Crimson Dragon then flew upward towards the rip and in a large flash of bright crimson coloured light, the Crimson Dragon was gone, as was the rip in the sky and the seal of the Crimson Dragon on Yusei's back vanished and each Mark of the Dragon returned to their respective owner.

Yusei looked up at the sky and smiled, as he knew somewhere out in another reality, there was a hero who would soon possess the same 'gift' he received from Jaden and a part of him was curious as to who that hero was like and what they had achieved in order to become the new owner of the Hypno Zapper.

-Meanwhile, in the Solana Galaxy, on board the Starship Phoenix-

It had been over a week since Ratchet had defeated Gleeman Vox, destroyed the DreadZone Station and with the help of Clank and Big Al saved all the heroes, who were forced to work for Vox.

Currently, we see the hero of two galaxies, Ratchet, who is just dressed in a pair of brown coloured gloves and a pair of pine green jeans, the same clothing he wore on his first adventure with Clank, exiting his ship, the Star Explorer.

After Ratchet got out of his ship, we see that he is carrying two boxes, that have been gift-wrapped in amber coloured paper and are roughly around the same size as Clank, he made his way to the quarters he had when he was a member of the Q-Force and once inside, Ratchet goes inside the cage, where they held Captain Qwark when he thought he was a monkey and Skid McMarx when he was transformed into a robot, and hides the boxes in a small hollow within the tree.

After that Ratchet made his way to the Bridge and sees Clank, sitting at one of the computers and monitoring for any dangers or threats to the galaxy.

Ratchet goes up behind Clank's chair and questioned Clank in a curious and excited sounding tone. "So, you looking forward to tomorrow?"

"What's so important about tomorrow?" Clank questioned back.

"You seriously don't remember what day it is tomorrow?" Ratchet asked curiously.

"I'm afraid I have no recollection of any important events scheduled for tomorrow. What is so special about tomorrow, Ratchet?"

However, before Ratchet could answer Clank's question, the ship's alarms began to go off, alerting Ratchet and Clank to a possible threat or danger.

Ratchet quickly made his way to the front of the ship and gazed out the window to see what looked like a glowing crimson coloured tear appeared before the ship.

"Clank, what is that thing?" Ratchet called out.

"From what I can tell. I believe it is a rip or tear in space, much like a wormhole and there appears to be an unidentified anomaly detected within the rift." Clank said, as the 'crimson tear' appeared on his monitor and he could see an enormous creature within the 'crimson tear', however Clank was unable to get any information about the mysterious beast.

It was then, a giant crimson coloured dragon emerged from the 'crimson tear', letting out a loud roar as it approached the Starship and shot through the Starship's window, as if the 'crimson dragon' had no physical presence, and before Ratchet could react, the 'crimson dragon' opened it's mouth and devoured Ratchet with it's massive maw.

"Ratchet!" Clank called out in shock, however before Clank knew what happened a bright flash crimson light filled the Bridge, causing Clank to shield his optical sensors and after the crimson light wore off, Clank could see the 'crimson dragon' had vanished and Ratchet had returned and was lying on the floor.

"Ratchet, are you alright?" Clank asked in a concerned tone, as he made his way over to his Lombax friend.

"I... I think so." Ratchet replied, as he got up and rubbed his head with his left hand, before he noticed a Scroll, tied up with a white coloured ribbon and a clear plastic casing with a red disk inside, that had 'To Yusei Fudo' written on it was before his feet and what looked like a toy ray gun was in his right hand, causing the confused Lombax to ask. "What the? Where did these things come from?"

"Maybe that scroll can give you the answers you're looking for." Clank replied, curious as to the mystery of the 'crimson dragon' and the three new items that Ratchet now held.

"Good idea, Clank. Here. Tell me if you find anything interesting." Ratchet said, as he handed Clank the scroll, in which Clank untied the ribbon and then scanned through the messages on the scroll, before he read the messages out loud for Ratchet to hear. Which said.

To whoever receives this.  
If you are reading this letter that means you are the hero or heroes of your world and are meant to receive this gift. This is a hypnosis gun, also known as the Al Bhed Hypno Zapper and was made to give those of pure hearts a better life, it made my life much better and I hope it does the same for you.  
Signed 'A friend.'

I know all this seems quite confusing and believe me, I was confused about this thing myself, when the Hypno Zapper landed in my world. I wasn't sure if this was some kind of joke or something, but what our 'friend' says is true. The Hypno Zapper was meant for people like us, heroes who have saved our world from great evils and deserve a great reward. Hope you have as much fun with this gift as I did.  
–Davis Motomiya.

First, I'd like to say if you're reading this that means the Gate Of Destiny worked and you are meant to have this. Second, What the others are saying is true. The 'Hypno Zapper' was made for those who have shown they are heroes by saving their World from evil forces. I didn't understand any of this at first and most likely you're unsure about all this too, but it will make more sense to you sooner or later and I'm sure you'll enjoy what the 'Hypno Zapper' will do for you.  
–Takato Matsuki.

"There appears to be more on the back." Ratchet informed, which caused Clank to turn the scroll around and thank Ratchet, before he read out loud the final messages.

I'm going to keep this as short as possible. The name's Marcus Damon and every message you've read is true. Everyone who had the Hypno Zapper before me did use its power to make their lives better, as I used it to my make life and Agumon's, my Digimon partner, life better. It really does have the power to hypnotize people and so much more. With the Hypno Zapper, Agumon and I were both able to win the hearts of the girls of our dreams and so much more. We both have girls that we love and who love us back, it truly made both our lives better and I know it will do the same for you and those you love, hero.

Like the heroes before me, my life too was improved by the power of the Hypno Zapper, just as I know it will improve yours. There was a time in my life when I was just a Duelist and an engineer who lived in the Satellite, a place where people were looked down upon, just because we had nothing, but whatever we could find. However, one night I managed to escape to New Domino City and after a few 'incidents', I learnt that I was destined to become one of several Signers, guardians of my world, who would act as a team to protect my world from the evil forces that wished to destroy it. And some time after I stopped an apocalyptic future from happening I received not only a new home for my heroics, but I was also given the Hypno Zapper from an 'old friend' and with it's power I was given a new and better life, one that I never dreamed of and your life will hopefully go the same way.  
-Yusei Fudo

After Clank had finished reading the last message, he asked Ratchet in a curious tone, as he retied the ribbon around the scroll. "What do you think, Ratchet? Do you think it's possible that device is capable of hypnosis?"

"Yeah. I mean I think it could be possible. The Galaxy is full of items that can control and manipulate the behaviour of others. Take the Gadgebots scattered throughout the Solana Galaxy that you can control with your thoughts, the Persuader I got from that Fred guy or the Hypnomatic I purchased from that hypnotist with the creepy sock puppet as three examples." Ratchet replied, before he said in a frustrated tone, as he turned the dials on the Hypno Zapper. "However, it would be easier to prove this thing can actually work if it was written in a language I could actually understand."

"Perhaps I can translate the language for you. May I see it?" Clank asked.

"Here. Go nuts." Ratchet replied, as he tossed Clank the Hypno Zapper, causing the small robot to stumble back a few steps as he caught the mysterious hypno ray gun.

Clank then began to examine the letters and symbols that appeared on the screen as he turned the dials. And after a moment of careful study, Clank told Ratchet in a serious tone, as he handed the strange hypno gun back. "I have compared the language on this device with every known language in my memory banks, including Blargian, Robot, Tyhrranese and even Monkey. But according to my memory banks no such language exists."

"Nice try anyway, pal." Ratchet replied in a sincere tone, before he stretched his arms out, as he let out a yawn, before saying. "Look, it's starting to get late. I'll look into this Hypno Zapper business after I get some sleep."

After that, Ratchet picked up the red disc and made his way to the exit of the Bridge, however before he left Clank called out. "Ratchet, wait."

Hearing Clank's voice caused Ratchet to stop, turn around and ask in a curious tone. "Yeah, Clank. What's up?"

"You never told me what's so special about tomorrow." Clank replied.

"You'll just have to wait and see until tomorrow." Ratchet replied, as a big smile appeared on his face, before he said as he left the room. "Night Clank."

After Ratchet left, Clank picked up the scroll and stored it within his chest compartment, before he went back to his monitoring station, turned on the automatic defence systems, turned on the shields and lastly turned off the engine.

Knowing the Starship was now safe from any enemy attacks and wouldn't crash into any innocent Planets or ships, Clank left the Bridge and headed to Ratchet's quarters, even though Ratchet owned every room aboard the Starship Phoenix, including a private bedroom, Ratchet would often stay in his old quarters and most of the time, would fall asleep on the couch while watching Holovision until three in the morning and as predicted, Clank found Ratchet sound asleep on the couch, with his left arm on his chest, while his right arm was dangling over the side of the couch and the hypno gun and red disc were on the table, next to the VG9000 game system.

Clank then took a seat next to the sleeping Lombax, retracted his arms and legs, closed his optical sensors and powered down for the night, unaware of what tomorrow had in store for him.

-The next day-

Within Ratchet's quarters, we find Clank, slowly opening his optic sensors, protracting his arms and legs as he rebooted. After his systems came back online and his vision was functioning normally, he could see that Ratchet was gone, as was the Hypno Zapper, however before him on the table were two gift-wrapped boxes in amber coloured paper and a note addressed to Clank. Clank then got off the couch and read the note. Which said.

To Clank:  
Still haven't figured out what day it is? Well if it still hasn't come to you, it's October twenty six, the day you were created and even though you are a Robot and weren't technically born, I still wanted to celebrate the day of your birth or creation or whatever. Congratulations Clank, you are four years old now. Can you believe it was four years ago today that you crash-landed on Veldin and we teamed up to stop Drek and save the Solana Galaxy? As much as I wanted to spend the day with you, I wanted to get to the bottom of the Hypno Zapper and see if it could actually hypnotize someone. So, I've gone to the Bogon Galaxy to see an old friend who may be able to help me find out its secrets. I hope you enjoy the gifts I got you. Happy birthday.  
–Your best friend, Ratchet.

After Clank finished reading the letter, he held the paper close to his chest, as a warm feeling spread through his circuits and a warm smile appeared on his face. 'Thank-you, Ratchet.' Clank thought to himself happily, as he gently folded the paper and placed it within his chest compartment.

After doing so, Clank decided it was time to see what gifts Ratchet had gotten for him and carefully unwrapped each present and was very happy as to what the presents were, Clank's two favourite shows in the entire Galaxy, the entire first series of 'Robochef' and 'Secret Agent Clank', which included bonus features, such as deleted scenes, bloopers and commentary from Clank, Clank's Director and Skrunch.

As much as Clank wanted to watch one of his adventures, facing against the evil Maximillian or learn how to make a Megacorp Chickenbot egg omelette or a serving of computer wire spaghetti with a Nanomite sauce, he wanted to know what data was contained on the mysterious red disc that came with the Hypno Zapper and the scroll.

So, Clank took the red disc out of the protective casing and placed it into the VG9000, which could also play Holovids, and watched the Holovision, curious as to what information the red disc held.

-Meanwhile, in the Bogon Galaxy, on Planet Endako, around 8:30am, Saturday-

Within the busy city of Megapolis, we find Ratchet standing outside the front door of Clank's old apartment, and after knocking on the door, the Lombax waited patiently for someone who he believed could examine the mysterious device and discover the Hypno Zapper's secrets for him, of course Ratchet's first choice to examine the Hypno Zapper was going to be Big Al or his brother or sister, Bob and Edwina, however he learnt that they were on a family vacation on Planet Pokitaru at the Jowai Resort, so Ratchet decided not to bother them.

After waiting for a moment, the door opened and non other than Angela Cross appeared before Ratchet, after Dr. Nefarious' plan to turn every organic life form was foiled by Ratchet, Clank and Quark, Ratchet was given the Starship Phoenix from Sasha as a reward and seeing as how Ratchet and Clank now had a new home and no longer need the apartment, they agreed to give Clank's apartment to Angela, who was more then happy to take it off their hands, seeing as how her airship on Aranos was destroyed after Ratchet escaped the Thugs prison. And the apartment was on a planet with a warmer atmosphere then Planet Grelbin, was more spacious then her last place on Planet her home world and there we're no chances she would get attacked by Arctic Leviathans or Y.E. the second she left for work.

"Hey, Angela. Long time no see." Ratchet said in a friendly and sly tone.

"Yeah. But, what are you doing here? And what's the deal with your outfit, Ratchet?" Angela asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Ratchet replied in a confused tone, before he realised what Angela was referring to and replied. "Oh, right. This is what I wore before we met. Why is there something wrong with it?"

"No, it's fine." Angela told Ratchet, as blushed a little, seeing Ratchet's well-developed chest and muscles, Angela then regained control of herself and asked. "So, what brings you back to the Bogon Galaxy?"

"This." Ratchet replied, as tossed Angela the Hypno Zapper.

"You came all this way to show me a toy?" Angela asked in a confused and curious tone.

"Trust me, Angela. This is no toy." Ratchet replied, before he told her the story of how he was 'eaten' by a 'crimson dragon' and when he came to, he was holding the strange blaster and got a scroll, which contained five messages from five different heroes, each presumably from a different reality, that told how the Hypno Zapper works and how they used the power of it to make their lives better.

"Wow. That's really something." Angela said in a surprised tone.

"Tell me about it." Ratchet replied simply, before he asked. "Anyway, I was wondering if you could have a look at it and see if it was possible that this thing could be used to control minds."

"Ratchet, in case you forgot. I'm a genetics expert, machines aren't really my thing." Angela told Ratchet.

"But you were able to successfully create the Helix-O-Morph, to fix the flaws of the Protopet, not to mention build a rocket on Siberius, that you planed to use to launch the Protopet into another dimension when we were enemies and didn't know the truth behind the Protopet's creation." Ratchet replied, before he said in a sincere tone. "And that's how I know, if anyone can figure out how it works, I know it's you."

Angela was surprised at how much faith Ratchet had in her and not wanting to disappoint him, Angela smiled and told the Lombax in a cheerful tone. "Alright then. Make yourself at home, while I have a look at the Hypno Zapper and see if I can find out what makes it tick."

"Thanks Angela." Ratchet said, as he made his way into the apartment and took a seat on the couch, while Angela took the Hypno Zapper with her into a spare room, which she had converted into a lab.

As Ratchet grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels on the Holovision, including shows such as, Behind the Hero, Galactic Idol and the Megacorp Games, in the background he could hear the noises of Angela 'working' on the Hypno Zapper, various noises of machinery, such as drilling, hammering, sawing and Angela talking out loud could be heard. Including.

"Alright now. Let's see what happens when I try this..." Bang! Bang! Bang! "Maybe if I just..." Vzzzzzttttt! "Ok, I'm pretty sure that part wasn't supposed to come off..." Clang! Clang! Clang! "Come on you son of a...!" Bzzzzzttttt!

After several minutes of 'careful' study and examination, the noises stopped and Angela returned from her lab, holding the Hypno Zapper, which looked like it did before her analysis.

"So, what were you able to figure out?" Ratchet asked curiously, as he got off the couch.

"The technology of this device is like nothing I've ever seen before. It seems to run on an energy source I never knew existed and it seems to automatically recharge whenever it is fired, so it seems it will never run out of power. But I'm afraid there's no way I can tell if the energy inside can be used to actually hypnotize someone." Angela told Ratchet.

"Thanks anyway, Angela. Can I have it back now?" Ratchet asked politely.

"Of course." Angela replied, before she started to make her way back to Ratchet, however along the way her feet got caught on a rug, causing her to trip, due to her clumsy nature, and as she fell Angela accidently pulled the trigger, which sent a multi-coloured wave right at Ratchet and no matter what he did, he couldn't look away once the wave hit him his eyes went blank along with his expression.

After Angela got up, she noticed that Ratchet had stopped moving and was just standing in place, like a statue, which worried Angela a little bit and she asked in the same sounding tone. "Ratchet, are you alright?" However, Ratchet didn't respond and remained in his current statue-like state.

"Ratchet, can you hear me?" Angela asked in a concerned tone, as she waved her hand in front of Ratchet's face.

"I hear you, Mistress Angela... What are my orders...?" Ratchet replied in a monotone voice.

"Alright. This is proof that this thing actually works." Angela thought to herself out loud, before she asked herself. "But how do I return Ratchet to normal?"

"Ratchet, wake up." Angela said, as she snapped her fingers in front of Ratchet's face, however Ratchet remained under the control of the Hypno Zapper, it was then Angela grabbed Ratchet by his shoulders, shook him lightly and told the entranced Lombax in a more commanding and concerned tone. "C'mon, Ratchet. Snap out of it!"

However, Ratchet remained in his hypnotized state and Angela was really starting to panic, believing she had turned one of the Galaxy's greatest heroes into a mindless drone and there was nothing she could do to reverse it.

It was then she remembered she was holding the very device that caused the problem, so she assumed that there might be a way to fix it and return Ratchet to his old self.

"If the Hypno Zapper had a mode to put Ratchet under my control, then there has to be a function on this device to release him from it." Angela thought to herself out loud, as she began to turn the dials on the Hypno Zapper, which displayed the same letters and symbols that neither Ratchet, nor Clank could translate, causing her to say in a frustrated tone. "However, it would be easier to know if this came in a language I could understand." After several more twists of the dials, Angela aimed the Hypno Zapper at Ratchet and hoped for a good result, however what Angela was unaware of was the language on the screen was known as Al Bhed and the mode she had set it on, once translated to English was known as 'The Master Maker Program.'

Angela then pulled the trigger and fired another wave of multi-coloured energy at Ratchet, in which Ratchet's eyes swirled and 'changed colours' before they returned to normal.

"Are you alright, Ratchet? How do you feel?" Angela asked in a concerned tone.

"Never felt better." Ratchet replied in a sly tone, before he wrapped his arms around Angela's neck and kissed her deeply on the lips, which caught Angela off guard and after Angela was able to brake from the kiss, Angela asked Ratchet in a confused and shocked tone, as she blushed heavily. "Ratchet, why did you just kiss me?"

"Why not?" Ratchet replied simply, before he told Angela in a sincere tone, as he took the Hypno Zapper out of Angela's hands. "It was because I really care for you. You're courageous, intelligent and the most beautiful female Lombax I've ever seen, actually you're the only female Lombax I know, but that's beside the point. What I'm saying is I love you, Angela."

Hearing Ratchet say that hit Angela like one of Chainblade's chain blades, leaving her unable to speak. Angela thought to herself, as she began to blush. 'Ratchet is in love with me? But, do I love him back?'

"Hey, Angela. I wanted to know something..." Ratchet said, which got Angela's attention and was confused to see Ratchet was holding the Hypno Zapper directly at her.

Angela was confused and worried where this could lead and asked. "Ratchet, What are you...?"

However, that was as far as Angela could get in her sentence before Ratchet pulled the trigger and fired a wave of multi-coloured energy at Angela, causing her eyes to become dull.

"...You know now how I feel about you, but I want to know. How do you feel about me?" Ratchet asked.

"Ratchet... You're an amazing guy... You're brave... Kind... Smart... Strong and selfless... Angela replied in a monotone voice, before she told Ratchet in the same laboured tone, as she began to blush slightly. 'And I've got to admit you've got an incredible body... And when you kissed me... A warm feeling spread through my body... It was like nothing I've ever experienced before..."

"Do you want to feel like that all the time, Angela?" Ratchet asked, as he began to turn the dials on the Hypno Zapper.

"I do..." Angela replied, with a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Even if it means leaving your old life behind to become one of my slaves? All you have to do is say that you are mine. That you are mine forever." "Yes...Master Ratchet... I am yours...Forever..." Angela replied.

Ratchet smiled slyly from Angela's pledge, she was all his, but to make sure it was permanent, and as an added bonus, Ratchet had found 'The Breast Enhancement Mode' and told his soon-to-be slave. "Angela, after I zap you. You shall forever be my slave and I shall forever be your one and only lover and Master."

Ratchet then fired another wave of multi-coloured energy at Angela only this time it was at Angela's chest, which caused the entranced female Lombax to let out a moan as she felt her breasts begin to expand from around a H-cup to a triple H-cup and after the wave wore off, Angela's eyes swirled and 'changed colours', before they returned to normal.

"How do you feel, Angela?" Ratchet asked in a curious and sly tone.

"I've never felt better, Master." Angela replied in a loving tone, as she wrapped her arms around Ratchet's neck, before she kissed him passionately on the lips, which he gladly returned.

After the Lombax pair broke from the kiss, Angela asked in an enticing and submissive tone. "Is there anything I can do to please you, Master?"

"What do you say to a little 'fun'? But first..." Ratchet said, as he took off his gloves and jeans, leaving him in just his boxers and took a seat on the couch. "...I order you to take off your clothes and do it in a sexy fashion."

"Whatever you say, my darling Master." Angela replied in a warm and submissive tone, as she made her way onto the table that was between the couch and the Holovision, before she kicked off each of her boots, slowly took off her gloves and let them fall onto the table, unzipped the back of her suit and threw it across the room, revealing Angela was wearing a black coloured bra, that could barely contain her new cleavage, and with one quick motion undid the strap on the back and let her bra fall on the table, revealing her bare breasts to Ratchet, arousing the Lombax greatly.

Lastly, Angela took off her pants, revealing a pair of black panties, which she quickly removed, leaving her completely naked in front of her new Master.

She then seductively walked over to Ratchet and took a seat on his lap and asked, as she began to gently massage his chest with her left hand. "Was that to your enjoyment, Master?"

"It was. But now I think it was time we do something we'll both enjoy." Ratchet replied in a sly tone, as his tail began to massage her rear end, causing his slave to moan in pleasure, before he grabbed Angela's hips and rolled them around, so Ratchet was on top of her and engaged her in a deep and passionate kiss, while Angela got a hold of Ratchet's boxers and with the same speed she used to remove her underwear did the same with Ratchet's boxers, leaving both Lombaxes completely naked, as they continued to kiss each other passionately.

And after we leave the apartment, the room was soon filled with the moans, groans and other sounds of pleasure from the Lombaxes.

-Within Angela's apartment, that afternoon-

Lying on Angela's couch, we find Ratchet relaxing, as Angela was lying on Ratchet's chest, as she gently massaged it with her left hand.

"I hope I was able to please you, Master." Angela said in a warm and submissive tone, as she began to kiss Ratchet's neck.

"You know it, Angela. You were amazing." Ratchet replied.

"Don't sell yourself short, Master. You were absolutely incredible." Angela said lovingly, before she kissed Ratchet deeply on the lips, in which he kissed her back, sliding his tongue into her mouth and tasting every bit he could.

After the Lombaxes broke from the kiss, Ratchet asked. "Hey, Angela. Remember how before we had our 'fun' you agreed to become ONE of my slaves?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Angela asked curiously.

"Well, there is another girl, in the Solana Galaxy who I love, just as much as you." Ratchet replied, before he asked Angela in a curious and sly tone. "You don't mind 'sharing' me do you?"

"Not at all, Master. You have saved two Galaxies and countless lives, you deserve who or whatever your heart desires." Angela replied in a loving tone, before she asked her Master in a curious tone. "But I'm curious. Who is this lucky lady?"

A wide smile appeared across Ratchet's face before he said slyly. "My old girlfriend, Sasha Phyronix."

-Back in the Solana Galaxy, on Planet Kerwan, around 2pm, Friday-

Meanwhile, within the office of the Mayor of Metropolis, we find the current Mayor, Sasha Phyronix filling out paperwork, sure it was a long and tiring career, but someone had to do it.

As Sasha finished filling in the last form, a Galactic Ranger, one of the few who were conscientious objectors, otherwise known as cowards, who were employed to aid and assist the Mayor, came in with a stack of papers.

"Mayor Phyronix. We need you to fill out these forms." The Galactic Ranger said, as he placed the forms on the right side of the table.

"If that is all, J31. You can leave and I'll get on it." Sasha said kindly.

"Yes, Ma'am." The Galactic Ranger, now identified as Galactic Ranger unit J31 replied, before he left the room, leaving Sasha alone to her work.

As Sasha took the top page from the pile and began to fill in the form, her pen ran out of ink, causing her to reach for a new pen, which she kept several spares in a small jar on the left side of the table, however she was distracted from her paperwork by something nearby the pen jar, it a framed picture of her and Ratchet, that they had taken two weeks after the destruction of Dr. Nefarious' Biobliterator, with Ratchet dressed in his Alpha Combat Suit, as Sasha was wearing her regular outfit and Ratchet's helmet, as she was kissing him on the cheek, while Ratchet had a big grin on his face and was doing a 'V for victory sign' with his left hand, while his right was wrapped around Sasha's waist.

Sasha let out a small sad sigh as she remembered what happened some time after that photo was taken, after several weeks they decided to break up, due to Sasha's political career and Ratchet being a full time hero forcing them to spend long hours apart.

Although they did spend a lot of time separated from each other, the time she did spend with Ratchet was the greatest, whether they would be watching a Holovision Film or playing some newly released Holovid comics, based on Ratchet and Clank's previous adventures together, Hoverbike racing on Barlow, making snow angels on planet Hoven, learning how to handle a Weapon in the VR deck or eating a romantic dinner in Canal City on planet Notak, she would have a wonderful time.

Not only was Ratchet a wonderful boyfriend, who treated Sasha right, he was also her first. That's right, Sasha gave her virginity to Ratchet and she was glad she did, she never thought her first time would be so good. Sasha remembered that even though Ratchet was a virgin too, their first time together was incredible.

"I was right. He was 'good with his hands.' In fact, he was good with more then his hands." Sasha thought out loud, as a small smile appeared on her face and she let out a small chuckle, as she remembered how Ratchet used not only his hands, but also his tail to massage and 'play' with her 'private areas', which gave her great amounts of pleasure and was currently filling her mind with lustful thoughts and making her quite aroused. However, she quickly snapped back to her senses as she remembered she had work to do. Still, she couldn't get Ratchet off her mind and there was still a part of her that wished she could be with him, unaware that her wish would come true and change her life forever, as Ratchet's ship landed outside the front of the Mayor's building.

Meanwhile, we see Ratchet exiting his ship, while Angela was waiting patiently in the front passenger seat, for her Master and soon-to-be slave sister to return. Ratchet then made his way to the front door, which was being guarded by two Galactic Rangers, however the second they saw their old sergeant they both moved out of his way and saluted.

"It's good seeing you again, Sarge." The Galactic Ranger on the left said in a cheerful tone.

"It's good seeing you too..." Ratchet relied, however due to the Galactic Rangers being mass-produced and looking exactly alike, he was unable to recall the Galactic Ranger's name and hesitated. "...Uh..."

"It's A21, Sarge." The Galactic Ranger; now identified as A21 told the Lombax.

"Right. Say, A21. Is Sasha in? I need to speak to her." Ratchet asked.

"Sure is, but she is pretty deep in paperwork." A21 replied, before he said in a cheerful tone. "But I'm sure I could squeeze you in."

"Thanks, pal." Ratchet said in a friendly tone.

"No problem, Sarge." A21 replied, before he said. "Just follow me."

Ratchet did as he was told and entered though the doors as he followed the Galactic Ranger, who was unaware of Ratchet's intentions.

After a fair amount of walking, Ratchet and A21 came across a door, in which A21 told the Lombax. "Here we are, Sarge."

"Thanks for your assistance, A21." Ratchet said happily.

"No problem, Sarge." A21 replied in the same tone. As Ratchet placed his hand on the knob and was about to open the door, he was interrupted when A21 asked. "Hey, Sarge. Out of curiosity. Why do you want to see Mayor Phyronix?"

"I still have feeling for her and wanted to see if there was any chance we could get back together again." Ratchet replied truthfully.

"Well, I wish you all the best of luck to you, Sarge." A21 said in a sincere tone, before he saluted and then he made his way back to his post, leaving Ratchet alone, as a sly smile appeared across the Lombax's face.

"Thanks. But I don't need luck." Ratchet said out loud in a sly voice, as he pulled out the Hypno Zapper. "Not when I have this."

Ratchet then put the Hypno Zapper away and entered the room, only to see it wasn't Sasha's office, it looked more like a security terminal, due to the Galactic Ranger sitting at a computer monitor, that was attached to what looked like a metal detector, but was known as a 'Bio-Scanner' and next to that was a large table and lastly at the end of the room was another Galactic Ranger, sitting at a desk, which Ratchet guessed was Sasha's secretary and a door next to the secretary.

"It's great seeing you again, Sarge." The Galactic Ranger, monitoring the 'metal detector' said in a cheerful tone, before he told Ratchet. "Remember me? It's H22. I'm the one who came up with the 'It's my birthday' plan, so you would save our butts from the noids on Planet Aridia, of course you saw right through my ruse."

"It's great seeing you too." Ratchet replied in a friendly tone, before he told H22 in a serious, but still friendly sounding tone. "But next time you guys need backup, just say so."

"Whatever you say, Sarge. Beyond that door is Mayor Phyronix's office." H22 said, as he pointed behind himself, before he said. "However, you will need to go through an examination, just to make sure you're who you say you are and not an assassin, mercenary or Dr. Nefarious in a Holo-Guise."

"So, what do I have to do?" Ratchet asked curiously.

"First. Place any metallic or explosive items on the table." H22 replied, as he pointed toward the table, in which Ratchet did as he was asked and pulled out various weapons and gadgets, including the Bomb Glove, Blaster, Decoy Glove, Devastator, Pyrocitor, Tesla Claw, Visibomb Gun, Walloper, Holo-Guise, Swingshot, Blitz Cannon, Heavy Bouncer, Megarocket Cannon, Plasma Storm, Dynamo, Electrolyzer, Thermanator, Infecto Bomb, Liquid Nitrogen Gun, Multi-Disc Launcher, Nitro Eruptor, Quantum Whip, Rift Ripper, Tyhrraguise, Warp Pad, Dual Raptors, Leviathan Flail, The Silencer, and of course his trusted OmniWrench and the Hypno Zapper.

"Gee, Sarge. That's a whole lot of weaponry and gizmos you have." H22 commented, before he asked curiously. "How are you able to carry that much weight and where exactly do you store them?"

"To be honest I'm not really sure." Ratchet replied, as he scratched the back of his head, before he told H22. "Whenever I find or purchase a Gadget or Weapon, I simply 'put it away' and when a situation arises where I rely on that Weapon or Gadget it just appears in my hands."

"I think I understand. Sort of a 'big things come in small packages' thing you have going on." H22 replied, before he said. "Ok, sarge. Now we can begin the second part of the examination, the Bio-scan. Just stand in the Bio-Scanner and let the scan do its job."

Again Ratchet did as he was asked and stood in the Bio-Scanner as a green light went up and down his body, scanning him for any abnormalities, however Ratchet came up clean.

"Yep. You sure are the real Sarge. You can see Mayor Phyronix now." H22 said.

"Thanks H22." Ratchet replied, before he called out in a panicky tone, as he pointed behind H22. "Look out behind you! A Tyhrranoid!"

"Ahhhh! Where!?" H22 called out fearfully, as he turned around.

While H22 continued to search for any signs of Tyhrranoid activity, it turned out the Tyhrranoid scare was just a distraction, as Ratchet quickly grabbed the Hypno Zapper from the huge pile of weaponry and gadgets on the table and 'put it away'.

"Don't worry. There was no Tyhrranoid." Ratchet told H22 in a reassuring tone, before he said cheerfully, as he placed his left hand on H22's shoulder. "I was just testing your reflexes. Good work, soldier."

"Uh, thanks sarge." H22 replied in a happy, but confused tone.

Back in the Mayor's office, we see that Sasha had filled out several forms, but still has a long way to go before she would be finished. As she was just about to reach for another form on the top of the pile, she was interrupted when J31 entered the room.

"Mayor Phyronix. Sarge is here to see you." J31 said, which intrigued Sasha as to who 'Sarge' was.

"Sarge?" Sasha asked in a confused tone, as she didn't know that was the nickname the Galactic Rangers had given Ratchet the first time they met.

"Hey, Sasha. What's up?" Ratchet asked in a curious and sly tone, as he poked his head from behind J31.

"Ratchet?" Sasha asked in a surprised tone.

"That's my name." Ratchet replied slyly, as he made his way around J31 and up to Sasha's desk.

"Thank-you, J31. That will be all." Sasha told her assistant.

"Yes, Ma'am." J31 replied, as he exited the room and closed the door, leaving Ratchet and Sasha alone.

"So, Ratchet. How's being a full time hero working out for you?" Sasha asked.

"Can't complain. After Nefarious and Vox, things in the Galaxy seemed to have calmed down quite a bit." Ratchet replied in a relaxed tone, before he asked curiously. "And what about you? Still able to keep Metropolis in one piece?"

"Yeah. It can be a long and tiring job, but someone has to do it." Sasha replied, before she asked in a serious tone. "But seriously, Ratchet. I know you well enough to know that you didn't come here just to see how I was doing. So why did you come?"

"Saw right through me, huh?" Ratchet asked in a sly tone, before he told Sasha in a serious tone. "Alright, like I said before, after I was able to defeat Nefarious and Vox, the rate of evil dropped significantly. Which is why I want to give us another chance. And this time I will spend more time with you because I still love you."

Sasha was completely surprised by Ratchet wanting to become her boyfriend again, however Sasha knew their career choices would just result in them spending too much time apart, which would inevitably lead to another breakup. "Ratchet, I don't..."

However, Sasha was interrupted when Ratchet leaned over the desk, and kissed deeply on Sasha's lips, which caught her by surprise, but soon the warm feeling she got whenever Ratchet kissed her when they were dating came back to her and she couldn't resist but to kiss Ratchet back. As the Lombax and the Cazar continued to kiss each other with passion, as the tasted each other's tongues and sampled each other's saliva, eventually Sasha was able to regain her control of herself, quickly broke from the kiss and then told Ratchet apologetically. "I'm sorry, Ratchet. I can't..."

However, Ratchet interrupted Sasha in her sentence again.

"C'mon, Sasha. Don't be like that. If you give me a second chance I know we can make it work." Ratchet said in a comforting and loving tone, before he said slyly. "If we make a few 'changes'."

Sasha was curious as to what Ratchet meant by changes and was soon to find out when Ratchet pulled out a strange looking blaster, which worried Sasha as to what Ratchet had planned and before Sasha could ask or react Ratchet pulled the trigger and fired a multi-coloured wave of energy at Sasha, which caused Sasha's eyes to become glazed over.

Seeing Sasha was now under Ratchet's control, Ratchet then told the entranced Cazar, as he made his way around the desk. "Sasha, I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer me honestly. Do you understand?"

"I understand..." Sasha replied in a monotone voice.

"Didn't you have a good time with me whenever we were together?" Ratchet asked.

"I did..." Sasha replied in a distant tone

"Do you still have feelings for me?" Ratchet asked.

"I do... Ever since we broke up I've been thinking about you... I still love you, Ratchet..." Sasha replied in a distant, but warm tone.

"What's more important to you? Being Mayor or me?" Ratchet asked.

"You..." Sasha replied in the same monotone voice.

"Sasha, do you wish to quit your job as Mayor of Metropolis, so you can spend more time with me?" Ratchet asked.

"I do..." Sasha replied in a monotone voice, which had a hint of love in her voice.

"Even if it means becoming my slave and sharing me with another woman?" Ratchet asked slyly, as he began to turn the dials on the Hypno Zapper, until he came across 'The Breast Enhancement Mode'.

"Yes... I'll do anything..." Sasha replied in a monotone voice, as her voice was now filled with more love then before.

Ratchet then aimed the Hypno Zapper at Sasha and told the entranced Cazar. "Sasha, after I zap you. You shall be forever mine and I shall forever be your Master."

Ratchet then pulled the trigger and fired another wave of multi-coloured energy at Sasha, which caused the entranced Cazar to let out a moan as she felt her breasts begin to expand and after the wave wore off, Sasha's eyes swirled and 'changed colours', before they returned to normal, and now Sasha's breasts were around the same size as Angela's breasts.

"As you were saying?" Ratchet asked in a curious and sly tone.

"As I was saying... I can't wait to get back into bed and make love to you, my hunky Master." Sasha replied in a loving and submissive tone, before she got out of her seat, wrapped her arms around Ratchet's neck and kissed him deeply on the lips, which he gladly returned.

After the pair broke from the kiss for air, Ratchet told Sasha in a commanding and sly tone. "Let's go back to the Star Explorer. So we can go back to the Starship Phoenix and you can meet your new 'sister'."

"Whatever you say, Master." Sasha replied in a warm and submissive tone, before they both left the office and made their way back into the security room, however before they could leave, Ratchet had to withdraw all the Gadgets and Weapons he had placed on the table, while J31 asked Sasha curiously. "Mayor Phyronix, where are you going?"

"I'm leaving early with Ratchet." Sasha replied, while in the background, we could see Ratchet taking all his Gadgets and Weapons off the table and 'putting them away.'

"But Mayor Phyronix. What about all the paperwork you haven't filled out yet?" J31 asked in a somewhat worried tone.

It was then Sasha smiled slyly and seductively walked over to the table, took one of Ratchet's Duel Raptors off the table and fired a blue coloured energy bullet, that shot past J31, went into her office and hit the unfilled paperwork, turning the pile into nothing but ashes.

"What paperwork?" Sasha asked slyly, before she blew the smoke that was emitting from the Duel Raptor's barrel and then handed the blaster to Ratchet.

"Tell my father I resign as Mayor of Metropolis. As I've found something more important then politics." Sasha told her former secretary, before Looking at Ratchet, with deep love in her eyes. "And that is the Lombax I love."

"Ye...Yes, Ma'am." J31 replied in a confused and jumpy tone, as Ratchet and Sasha left the room.

Shortly after the Lombax and Cazar had left the room J31 had opened a com-link on his computer, in which the Galactic President of Marcadia appeared on the screen.

"What is it, soldier?" President Phyronix asked in a curious and friendly tone.

"Sir, it's about your daughter..."

-Meanwhile, back at the Star Explorer-

Sitting in the front passenger seat, we find Ratchet's first slave patiently waiting for her Master to return with her new 'sister'. After waiting for several minutes, she was happy to see her Master exit the building, as he waved a goodbye to the Galactic Rangers. Angela then smiled slyly, as she saw a young Cazar step out of the building she guessed was Sasha.

"Master. You're back." Angela said in a cheerful and loving tone, as Ratchet got back into the cockpit, before she turned her head toward Sasha and said seductively, as she looked at her new slave sister. "And I see you brought 'company'."

"Yep, This is Sasha Phyronix." Ratchet replied, as he introduced the Cazar to Angela, before he introduced his slave from the Bogon Galaxy to Sasha. "And this is Angela Cross."

While Ratchet's ship had plenty of room in the back, Sasha instead took a seat on Angela's lap and said seductively, as the girls stared lustfully into each other's eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Angela."

"Likewise. I can see why Master Ratchet wanted you so badly." Angela told Sasha in an alluring tone.

"Same here, sexy." Sasha replied in a lustful tone, before Angela and Sasha closed their eyes, moved their heads towards one another and engaged in a deep and passionate kiss, which greatly aroused Ratchet, however as much as he was enjoying watching his love slaves making out, he had to focus on piloting his ship, which wasn't easy, but fortunately Ratchet had excellent concentration as he piloted through space and made his way back to the Starship Phoenix.

-Meanwhile, on board the Starship Phoenix, some time later-

Within Ratchet's quarters, we find Clank sitting on the couch, as he was watching an episode of Secret Agent Clank, unaware that Ratchet was slowly sneaking up behind him, as he planned to hypnotize Clank, in which he would 'convince' him that Angela and Sasha being his slaves was normal, while Angela and Sasha followed their Lombax Master.

Clank then paused the episode when he heard a familiar female voice call out "Whoa", followed by the sound of multiple people falling over and turned around to see Ratchet on the floor, while Angela and Sasha were on top of him, it seems Angela's clumsy nature had taken over and caused her to trip and accidently take down the Lombax and Cazar with her.

"Ratchet?" Clank questioned.

"Oh, hey Clank." Ratchet said in a friendly tone, before he, Angela and Sasha got up.

"What are Angela and Sasha doing here?" Clank asked curiously.

"They're here because I...Uh..." Ratchet replied, as he scratched the back of his head and tried to come up with a reason as to why they were with him, other than the real reason.

It was then Clank asked. "You were planning on using the Hypno Zapper on me to make me believe a relationship with Angela and Sasha was normal?"

"What? No, of course not." Ratchet retorted in a somewhat nervous tone, as he hid the Hypno Zapper behind his back.

"Ratchet, there is no need to lie to me. Because I already understand."

"You do?" ratchet asked in a surprised and confused tone.

"Yes. After I received your gifts. I was deciding between which Holovision show I should watch first. But then I saw the red disc on the table and decided to play that first, in order to get any help or information regarding the Hypno Zapper. When the disc started, a young man, who looked like a similar species to Quark's, though he was fairly smaller than Quark, height and weight wise and had four fingers and a thumb on each hand, where as Quark only has two fingers and a thumb on each hand. Anyway, he explained to me how he used the Hypno Zapper to help him express his feelings for the girls he loves and help them express their love back, and I can see you've done the same thing with Angela and Sasha." Clank replied, before he told Ratchet, as he began to smile. "The messages written by the previous heroes explained about making your life better and earning a great reward and I can see the love Angela and Sasha have for you is your reward. And you deserve it after all the good you've done for two Galaxies."

"Thanks, pal." Ratchet said, as he smiled back, before he said sincerely. "But I couldn't have done any of it without you."

"You're welcome." Clank replied happily, before he asked. "Say, Ratchet. Would you and your new girlfriends like to watch some Secret Agent Clank episodes with me?"

"Thanks, but no thanks Clank." Ratchet replied, before he turned his attention to Angela and Sasha and asked in a sly tone, as he wrapped his arms around each girl's waist. "I was actually thinking of going to my private bedroom for some 'private time' with Angela and Sasha. Whaddya say?"

"How can we say 'no' to such a wonderful Master like you?" Angela replied in a loving and seductive tone.

After that, Ratchet, Angela and Sasha exited Ratchet's old quarters and made their way to ratchet's private bedroom for some 'fun', while Clank turned back to the Holovision and resumed the episode of Secret Agent Clank.

-The next day-

After a long and passionate night of 'mating' with Ratchet, Angela, looking like she did before becoming a slave to Ratchet, returned to the Bogon Galaxy, so she could tell Megacorp that she would no longer be working for them as the head of genetics, since Angela started working for Mr. Fizzwidget at the age of fourteen, she looked up to Mr. Fizzwidget as the father she never had and wanted to personally tell him about her departure from the Megacorp family. Mr. Fizzwidget was disappointed to see such a valuable employee leave Megacorp, however he respected Angela's choices in life and would be sad that she wouldn't see her as an employee, but would be happy, knowing she was doing what she wanted with the man she loved. However, as a way of saying 'goodbye', Angela took Mr. Fizzwidget to the genetics lab and showed what she had been working on for the past several months. Using the same genetic techniques and technology they used to create and clone the Protopet, Angela had used herself as a test subject and after numerous failed attempts and several minor injuries, Angela had successfully cloned herself, which surprised and impressed Mr. Fizzwidget. Angela then explained how the clone, named Angela2, was exactly like the original in everyway and would take over as the head of genetics.

Meanwhile on Marcadia, The Galactic President, better known as Sasha's father was having a discussion with his daughter, who too looked like the same old Sasha, asking if she truly wanted to quit being Mayor of Metropolis, in which she replied she did, so she could spend more time with Ratchet. Sure, Sasha's father was a little upset to see her give up on her career, but like any father, he only wished that his daughter did that which made her feel whole and if that meant leaving politics to hook up with her old boyfriend, then he supported her and knew Ratchet would take excellent care of his little girl. However, since Sasha was no longer Mayor, the citizen's of Metropolis would need to vote for a new Mayor. They needed someone who was intelligent, political and could make excellent decisions; unfortunately they chose Qwark, due to him taking all the credit for Nefarious' defeat. But, surprisingly to Ratchet and those who voted against him, Quark actually made a decent Mayor for Metropolis. Sure, he filled out most of the forms he was given in crayon, appointed Skrunch as his 'Deputy Mayor' and spent more then half of Metropolis' budget on a solid gold statue of himself, but despite those 'minor flaws', he still did a good job.

-On board the Starship Phoenix, sometime later- Within Ratchet's private bedroom, we find the Lombax, relaxing on a king sized bed, dressed in only a pair of dark red boxers, as he waited for his two slaves to return from their 'missions'.  
Eventually Angela and Sasha entered the room and Angela told Ratchet in a warm and submissive tone. "We both have completed our objectives. Now we are yours to do with as you wish."

"Is there anything we can do to please you, Master?" Sasha asked in a curious and lustful tone.

"Well, for starters. You can deactivate those Holo-Guises, so I can get a better look at your beautiful and sexy bodies you're hiding." Ratchet replied slyly, which caused his slaves to blush.

"Yes, Master." Angela and Sasha replied in unison, before they both removed a silver bracelet they were each wearing on their right arm, disengaging the hologram and revealing their true appearances.

Angela was dressed in an azure coloured bra and a pair azure coloured panties, while Sasha was dressed in an amethyst coloured bra and amethyst coloured panties. Both girls each had a collar, that matched the colour of their 'uniform' and had a gold medallion, with 'Property of Ratchet' engraved on it.

Angela and Sasha then made their way to Ratchet's bed and each snuggled up on each side of their Master, with Angela on Ratchet's right side and Sasha on his left.

It was then the last know female Lombax and the Cazar began to kiss the sides of Ratchet's neck, causing the male Lombax to moan in pleasure and as this was happening, Sasha looped her tail through Ratchet's boxers and pulled them down, leaving Ratchet completely naked in front of his love slaves.

Knowing what they wanted, Ratchet sat up and engaged Angela and Sasha in a passionate three-way kiss, before his hands travelled behind their backs and undid their bras, exposing their bare breasts, which he began to massage and fondle, causing Angela and Sasha to moan in pleasure in Ratchet's mouth.

And shortly after, Ratchet's bedroom was filled with the sounds of pleasure, as Ratchet and his slave girls began another long and passionate moment of 'mating'.

The End.


End file.
